


Black Hat

by Leafus



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafus/pseuds/Leafus
Summary: William and Logan explore Westworld attempting to escape their real lives in favor of becoming someone else. Along the way they discover truth, adventure, and each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so bear with me a bit, please.
> 
> Criticisms and/or compliments are welcome, encouraged even. I know I'm really rough which is why I'm attempting to show it to the public to try and get another opinion so I can attempt to improve.
> 
> I saw this pairing as soon as these guys were introduced in the show. How there aren't already millions of stories about them together baffles me. You've really let me down, internet!
> 
> EDIT: Okay so while I absolutely LOVE the comments, suggestions, and praise, I honestly hit a total roadblock with this one. There is more I've written but it's all total crap and not really what I'd call a Chapter 2.
> 
> Also, rereading this after a long break from it, I realize it probably makes no sense when Logan says "you can't catch anything here". I wrote this back when I sort of thought Westworld was all some big virtual reality thing because it was the only thing that made sense to me after they said that the Hosts couldn't kill them, I figured it was because it was physically impossible to kill someone made of code.
> 
> Anyways, sorry there probably won't be a Chapter 2. Personally, I'd LOVE more fics written about this ship, but they probably won't come from me, unfortunately.

I kicked my horse to get him moving. We went at a slow trot through the desert landscape, the silence broken only by the groans of our captive. George 'Slim' Benadaros was wanted dead or alive in three counties on theft, rape, and murder charges. Sheriff Desouza led the trail heading back to town to collect our bounty, Logan not far behind him, and Delores not far behind me.

Logan and I came to the park together to escape the corporate life for a while. Well, it's more like he brought me along for the ride, without him I would never have been able to afford entry to the park. In a way, I suppose I should thank him but I figure putting up with all of his shit is how I'm meant to repay him.

"How much fucking longer?" Logan asks the Sheriff, annoyed.  
"Not far from here, now. Should reach town by time the sun reach the crest of them hills over there," The Sheriff responds jovially, ignoring Logan's tone as he gestures towards the hills in the distance.  
"I don't know how I let you talk me into this," Logan sighs, "we could've been at that whores den all day instead of roasting out here over some fucking pointless fetch quest."  
"Oh come on, even you would have gotten tired of fucking after a while, then where would you be?" I ask, rolling my eyes at his attitude.  
"Well, Billy-boy, that's just it, I could be anywhere doing whatever I felt like."  
"Don't call me Billy, let's just hurry up to town, collect our reward and then we can do whatever it is you think is so much better," I reply, hoping to calm him down.  
"Fine, but can we at least gag the son of a bitch? His whining is getting on my nerves," he asks, stopping his horse.  
"Not a bad idea," the Sheriff says, hopping off of his horse and walking back to Slim who is strapped to one of the horses.  
"Aw, now, c'mon! I know you boys ain't lawmen like ol' Sheriff here. Yous just innit for the money, and do I have the opportunity of a lifetime for you. I work for El Lazo down in Pariah who'd be mighty thankful if yous brought em' his man back," Slim pleads as the Sheriff tries to tie a gag around his mouth. Logan hops off of his horse and shoots the Sheriff point-blank in the head, killing him.  
"What the fuck?!" I yell, getting off of my horse to throttle Logan, "what the actual fuck?"  
"Don't you see, Billy, your little adventure led us to our best chance at something better," Logan exclaims, cheerfully.  
"You just shot an innocent man!" I yell, unable to look at the dead Sheriff lying on the ground.  
"No, I shot a robot, now get back on your horse and let's go," Logan says, motioning his gun towards my horse.  
"William, what's going on?" Delores says, coming up behind me as I stand there silent, processing, "You're not letting that man go!"  
"You know, you are really starting to grow on me, little lady. Now get back on your horse, or else," Logan says, pointing his gun at her.  
"Hey, hey now, don't even think about it," I say, pointing my gun at Slim.  
"See, now we both have one! 'Cept, I definitely won't fuck mine," he says in disgust, gesturing towards Slim who's still strapped to the back of the horse.  
"I'm not fucking her," I say quietly, heating up a bit.  
"That's fine. C'mon, Billy, comes play black hat with me for a bit, okay?" He whispers sincerely, stepping closer so we're face to face.  
"Fine," I reply, after a long silence.

We ride into town after untying Slim from his horse and letting him take the reins. Delores gave me a very disappointing look before we took off again, but to hell with it. I knew there was no arguing with Logan and his wants, and she wouldn't understand if I explained anyways. The whole way there Logan whistled jovially, mood lightened after getting his way.

"Almost there, boys, oh and uh... lady too 'course," Slim says, trotting along grinning ear to ear.  
"Fantastic, ooh, isn't this exciting, Billy?" Logan says, visibly happier now than I think I'd seen him before.  
"I told you to quit calling me Billy," I say, annoyed by his joviality and consistent use of my pet name.  
"Lighten up, would ya? We're about to be in Pariah soon, and if you thought Sweetwater was good, ooooh man are you in for something spectacular," Logan says, turning to look back at me with a wide grin.  
"This better be worth all of this riding," I reply, caving in to his grin.  
"Ha ha, that's the spirit!" He laughs, grinning even wider if that was even possible.  
"Here we are, bo-ahem, welcome to Pariah!" Slim coughs, gesturing to the town in front of us.

In front of us was what hardly resembled a town, or any community of people at all. Men fucking women out on the streets, consensually or otherwise. Others were tossing around jars of what appeared to be nitroglycerin, occasionally dropping one causing it to explode and send body parts flying. Open coffins lined the walls of buildings with fresh bodies tucked in them, sometimes two, and sometimes missing parts. Blood stained the dirt streets and wooden buildings alike, both new and old.

"William, I don't like it here," Delores said riding up close to me.  
"It's alright, I won't let anything happen to you. Just stick close," I respond, grabbing her shoulder reassuringly.  
"So, what do ya think?" Logan stops and turns his horse around.  
"The place is a fucking madhouse is what I think. Where are the sheriffs, why aren't they doing anything?" I ask, looking around for noticeable law enforcement.  
"Ain't need no sheriff when there ain't but one law needin' enforcin' in town," Slim says, grinning.  
"And what law might that be?" I ask, hopeful it's murder.  
"That El Lazo is the law in town," he says, grin quickly fading.  
"And where might we get acquainted with this, El Lazo," Logan asks Slim.  
"'Course, right this way," he says, grin returning.

We trot passed at least three street brawls going on, one involving a pistol. After we pass it there's the unmistakable sound a gunshot and a woman's scream behind us. I painfully choose to ignore it. We come to a very lively Saloon with patrons coming in and out and waitresses carrying drinks to the tabled guests outside. Out in front is a man sitting at a table alone, surrounded by four big men who stand behind him. He eyes us curiously as we approach the saloon slowly on horseback. Several feet from the establishment we get off our horses and tie them to a nearby post.

"Good ev'nin', sir," Slim says, bowing to the man sitting at the table.  
"Good to see you 'round in one piece, Slim, where you been?" The man says to Slim who looks up.  
"Them pigskins from Sweetwater caught me and were dragging me back to the jailhouse, but these two gentlemen came to my rescue," Slim says, gesturing towards Logan and I standing there, Delores clutching on to my back.  
"They did, did they? I s'pose you're expectin' something in return then?" El Lazo asks us, expression giving away nothing.  
"Nothing you shan't be willing to give up good sir," Logan says adopting a western drawl, "all we ask is you set up a meeting for us with your pals the Confederados."  
"Now why would you be wantin' a meeting with the Confederados?" El Lazo replies, curious.  
"Well now, I believe that would fall under none of your fucking business, wouldn't it?" Logan replies, confidently, making my finger twitch nervously towards my gun.  
"Well now...I s'pose you're right about that," he grins, clearly enjoying Logan's courage, "I'm sure they'll be delighted to meet you come morn' right here. In the meantime, please feel free to stay in the rooms here and, if you so wish, use our lovely ladies' services. 'Course it looks like you've already got your own."  
"W-what? Oh, no, her and aren-" I trail off when I catch Logan glaring at me.  
"Thank you, kind sir, my friend and I will certainly do that," Logan says, bowing slightly before turning around, grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have gotten separate rooms," I mutter, walking in to the room with a single bed.  
"Best we not abuse his hospitality, now, right?" Logan asks rhetorically.  
"Why did Delores get a separate room then?" I ask, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Because last I heard, you two 'aren't fucking'," he says mockingly using air quotes.  
"Oh, shut up, I never said that," I muttered, taking off my hat.  
"Well are you fucking her?" He asks, laying across the bed so his head is rested on his hands next to my legs.  
"What's it even matter if I was, you must've fucked every girl in Sweetwater at least two or three times," I say, annoyed.  
"Just answer the question, Billy, are you fucking her or not?" He sighs, looking up at me strangely with a serious face.  
"I told you not to call me that," I look away, annoyed.  
"Christ, why can't you just work with me here," he sighs, clearly also annoyed.  
"Work with you on what? You haven't even told me what we're doing here."  
"That's not what I meant," he sighs again, covering his eyes with his black cowboy hat.  
"Then what did you mean?" I scoff.  
"Oh for Christ's sake," he says irritatedly as he grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me down into a kiss, "how about that, you fucking white hat? Remember now, you can't kill me in here."  
"I-I wha-what was that about?" I ask, incredulous.  
"Do I really need to spell it out for you, Billy, or can we just forget about it and go to sleep?" He sighs, reverting back to covering his eyes with his hat.  
"I...I...," I stutter, unable to speak.

A long silence ensues, neither of us speaking or moving. After what felt like an eternity, I breathe in deeply before leaning down and kissing him again. As soon as our lips meet he wraps his arms around my back, grabbing onto my jacket. I remove his hat from his eyes and toss it across the room.

"Hey now, no need to ruin my hat," he grins stupidly.  
"You and your stupid hat," I laugh, kissing him again.

We continue to kiss as he pulls off my deerskin jacket and kick off my leather boots. Taking the reins, he quickly flips us over so he hovers above me. I relieve him of his black jacket and begin unbuttoning his white undershirt.

"Uh uh," he says, swatting my hands away, smiling.  
"You always need to be in control, don't you," I laugh again as he starts to unbutton my undershirt.  
"You know me so well, Billy boy," he grins, teeth shining as he finishes undoing the last button.

As soon as he removes my shirt he starts kissing all around my chest, biting lightly at my exposed nipples, forcing a light moan to escape my mouth. He looks up at that and grins again, clearly enjoying my response to his foreplay. He continues down my chest until he reaches the hem of my pinstriped slacks. He glances back up at me biting his lip in the most unholy of ways possible. He stares intently into my eyes, looking for something but I'm unable to identify what.

"Ahem, um, are you okay if this continues?" He clears his throat, glancing from my face to the bulge in my slacks.  
"O-oh, yeah, of course, carry on," I stumble embarrassed by my lack of awareness.  
"Heh, always the boy scout," he chuckles to himself.

He starts to unbutton my slacks and slowly pulls down the zipper, tauntingly. He pulls my slacks off completely leaving me just in my socks and underwear. He grabs the waistband of my underwear and slowly starts to pull them off, teasingly.

"Just get to it already," I snap at him.  
"Ha ha ha, wow, someone is having fun going black hat," he laughs, pulling the rest of my underwear off, leaving me completely exposed.

He grabs my hard cock, which is already leaking precum, and strokes it slowly before putting the tip into his mouth. He laps up the precum with his tongue, forcing me to moan louder than before. I resist the urge to buck up into his mouth as he slowly bobs his head up and down my erection. After a minute or two of me moaning, he pulls off with an audible popping sound.

"I want to fuck you," he says, still gently stroking my cock.  
"Do-do they have condoms in this place?" I ask, trembling at the thought of having him inside of me.  
"You know, the best part about this park is, you can't catch anything," he grins, sucking the head of my cock back into his mouth.  
"W-well are you gonna do it, or what? I won't last much longer," I pant, getting closer with each lick of his tongue.  
"I want you to ask me for it," he grins mischievously.  
"I'm not going to ask you for anything," I frown.  
"Well then, I guess we're done here," he says holding his hands up innocently as he stands up and starts to walk away, causing me to groan, irritated but desperate.

"Logan...," I sigh.  
"Yes, Billy?" He says, teasingly.  
"Will you please fuck me?" I ask, staring into his eyes intently.  
"As black-hatted as I may be, even I can't say no to that," he grins before pulling off the rest of his clothes.

He lifts my legs into the air, passing them off to me to hold on to. Experimentally, he gently sticks a finger into my hole, forcing another moan from my mouth. He sticks another one in and slowly begins to stretch my hole open. Glancing at his cock for the first time I notice how huge it is. With an audible gulp, I begin to tremble again at the thought of his huge cock being inside of me.

"You're shaking, Billy," he says, less so concerned than just stating a fact.  
"I-It's nothing, d-don't worry," I mumble, embarrassed.  
"I'm about to stick my dick in you, I'd say that makes us pretty fucking close. What's the problem?" He asks, more concern in his voice now.  
"You're just...you're just um...well off?" I say, unsure of how best to phrase it.  
"I'm what-oh! Oh! Ha ha ha, you mean I'm huge? Yeah, I know, don't worry, you'll be fine," he laughs, rubbing my leg as reassurance.  
"Please, just get it over with," I moan as he goes back to stretching my hole.  
"Yeah? Alrighty then," he grins, pulling his fingers out, "might want to hold onto me or something."

I grab onto his arm with one hand and the sheets with the other. I can feel the tip of his cock poking at my hole, much larger than the fingers there before. He bends down and begins to make out with me again, distracting me as he pushes into my hole. I wince in pain and squeeze his arm tightly as he slowly pushes more and more of himself inside of me. Once he's completely sheathed in my hole, I can feel his balls lightly tap mine.

"You alright, Billy?" He pants, clearly just as excited as I am.  
"No but keep moving," I mutter, wincing. He pulls his cock out almost entirely as the tip is the only thing still inside, and quickly drives it back home, balls slapping against mine as he does.

I moan louder than before as he quickly picks up the pace and thrusts in and out of my hole.

"Ooooooh fuuuuuck, Billy, you're so tight," he pants.

We're both moaning louder now as we get closer. He uses one hand to try and get me off as he continues to fuck me into the wooden bed. I keep on moaning as I get closer until finally I start shooting ropes of sticky white cum on my bare chest. As I came, my hole tightened around Logan's cock, driving him over the edge as he cums deep inside of my hole.

"Fuck, Billy," he pants, lying on my chest.  
"I believe you did that already," I laugh as he flicks my nose for the bad joke.  
"What now?" I pant, unable to move due to lack of energy and a heavy Logan lying on top of me.  
"Right now I'm going to sleep. We have an important meeting in the morning," he says, returning to his serious demeanor from before.  
"You don't want to maybe talk about this?" I ask, cautiously sitting up, forcing him to remove his head from my chest.  
"What's there to talk about? We fucked," he said stating a fact.  
"O-oh, okay then," I mumble dissatisfied.  
"Why, what do you want to talk about?" He asks, looking me in the eyes.  
"Like maybe what all of that was about?" I ask, gesturing around us.  
"Like I said, we fucked, so what?"  
"N-never mind then. I'm gonna go down to the bar for a bit. Be back later," I mumble disappointed.

I sat at the bar, third whiskey in my hand, listening to the piano play in the background over the sound of brawls continuing in and out of the saloon. My head started to get dizzy halfway through the second drink and by now I was spinning. Every now and then a night woman would come up and speak to me, presumably offering me her services but I couldn't tell. All I heard was noise. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me pulling me backwards. I knew I should've been careful and looked to see who it was, especially in a town like this, but my head was spinning so I blindly followed whoever it was that took me. At this point, I didn't really care what they did to me. The last thing I remember before I drifted off was the feeling of a bed beneath me and the soft whisper of my name.


End file.
